Leonard
|death= |status=Pure-blood |species=Human |gender=Male |height=1.13 meters |mass=22 kilograms |hair=Brown |eyes=Green |skin=Dark |occupation= |era=B.C. era |affiliation=Impedance |masters=King Holey |apprentices= }} Leonard (b. circa 2570s B.C.) was a pure-blood African mutant. He was described as a "socially awkward outcast" and a good friend of Bob. With the evil Lord of the Stone returning to dominance, Leonard and Bob allied themselves with Sir Analdas. They also met Carlislie, who joined them at their camp. With what became known as the Camaraderie of the Impedance, he fought in the Mutant Wars, during which time he met Gummi the Bare and he helped them fight. After the Battle of Noawen, he left with Gummi to seek his fortune. Biography Early life Leonard was born in what would later become Africa in 2574 BC. Both of his parents were mutants, making him pure-blood. His powers developed when he was an infant, an alarmingly rare occurrence. By the time he was six months old, he had become an accomplished shapeshifter. He was a "socially awkward outcast" and became close friends with fellow misfit Bob. The two established a close relationship. It is also known that Bob visited the tree Leonard had always called home. Mutant Wars Camaraderie of the Impedance In 2573 BC, the evil tyrant known as the Lord of the Stone dramatically escaped capture. Agitated by the news, Leonard came into league with the Knight Sir Analdas. Bob was reluctant to form an alliance, but he finally relented. They also met Carlislie, who joined them at their camp. The unexpected quartet prepared to seek out the castle of the Lord of the Stone, but as they made arrangements for the journey, Carlislie disappeared. When she returned to camp safely, Leonard learned that she was captured by a band of Maton thugs and rescued by a new friend of hers, the mysterious yet dim-witted Gummi the Bare. Like Sir Analdas, Leonard was skeptical about Gummi and questioned the possibility of his existence. It was then that Leonard realized he did not want to conquer the Lord of the Stone to replace him, leaving him to wonder which way to travel instead. He knew he would never return to his former quest, and he realized he had no choice but to remain with the Camaraderie. Battle of Noawen Leonard fought in the Battle of Noawen. During the fight, he "returned the favor" to Gummi the Bare by blasting several imps away from him, pleasing Gummi, who supposed they were even. He encountered Eorza the Rock God as he was preparing to kill Bob from behind, but Leonard shouted at him to watch his back. The two fought Eorza, who overwhelmed them by turning Leonard's dagger into a pebble. Just as Eorza was about to press his advantage, Keeber caught him off guard by leaping onto his back, allowing Leonard to pull open his chest, which had become more fragile when Eorza had taken a blast of water during the fight. Eorza smote him on the head, but an explosion ensuing right behind them conveniently threw Eorza to the ground, where Keeber drove his club into the opening Leonard had torn, killing the Rock God. Leonard took Bob's hand and they sought out the Lord of the Stone. He found him when he heard the King's frightening speech to the Impedance, and then witnessed the spectacular duel between the Lord of the Stone and Sir Analdas. Moved by Analdas' apology, Leonard threw a sword at him and Keeber redirected it so it injured their common foe, which allowed Analdas to destroy the Lord of the Stone once and for all. Hours later, Leonard went to a medical station, where he found Analdas recovering from his brutal duel. Leonard reconciled with Analdas, who promised he would never reject him again. However, Leonard repeatedly stated that he did not wish to join the Impedance, as he did not share their desire to destroy the remnants of the Stone Kingdom. Later life After the battle, Leonard presumably returned to his affairs. Personality and traits Leonard desired to impress other individuals around him, to the extent that he had trouble forming relationships with anybody. Unlike his comrades, he initially wanted to destroy the Lord of the Stone so he could take his place, naively joining forces with several people he knew were far stronger than he. This fierce desire, however, seemed to mitigate over time, partially because of his love for Carlislie. Upon being put to the test, Leonard participated in the Battle of Noawen for the Impedance's cause. Powers and abilities Leonard was an exceptionally skilled warrior. Relationships Carlislie Leonard’s relationship with Carlislie was initially a rocky one. Unlike the other members of the Camaraderie, Carlislie "could see right through him" and despised him for being self-centered, power-hungry, and cocky. However, the two began bonding after Carlislie helped Leonard realize he didn't covet the Lord of the Stone's throne, and wanted to travel another way. It is unknown what became of them after the Lord of the Stone's demise. Appearances * Notes and references Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:B.C. era births Category:Mutants Category:Impedance members Category:Unmarried individuals Category:African individuals Category:3 foot individuals Category:Normal weight individuals Category:Pure-bloods Category:Individuals with super intelligence